


Bedside Therapy

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami, now working as a fireman, breaks his leg in a fall and ends up in the emergency room. His attending physician turns out to be none other than Midorima, whom he hasn’t seen in ten years. Sparks fly, in more ways than one, as these two men discover maybe it wasn’t just rivalry that had them butting heads all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Therapy

He hated hospitals, especially the ER. Children screaming, adults sobbing, the scent of body odor and blood and bleach. It was an amalgam of human suffering, both those with physical pain and those dealing with the emotional trauma of bringing  _and_  losing loved ones there. It was something he had become all too familiar with during his tenure as a firefighter. Kagami Taiga just never expected to end up in the ER himself, at least not for the stupid reason he did. All fireman  _knew_  they could someday find themselves waking up (or not waking up at all) in the hospital. Theirs was a career fraught with risk and danger. However, his road to the ER had not been paved by a hellish, blazing fire but instead a wrinkled, blue-haired grandmother. These things could only happen to him.

Sighing, he dropped his head back on the coarse pillow and stared up at the sterile, white ceiling. He was counting the dimpled tiles, wondering when the hell an actual doctor was going to drag his or her ass in to see him, when the blue curtain cordoning off his bed from the others was roughly jerked back. The metal hooks holding it in place screamed in protest at the violent movement, causing him to jump at the screeching sound.

“Kagami-san, we have your X-Rays back and you—,” the person speaking trailed off as he stepped into the makeshift room and saw Kagami lying prostrate on the hospital bed. His eyes widened in recognition behind his stylish, rectangular glasses.

Kagami, though, had been able to identify the other man as soon as he had heard that voice. Deep, low, melodic, and brimming with arrogance. For the entire three years he played high school basketball, that condescending and snooty voice never failed to rile him up every time he faced its owner on the court. It had also aroused him on more than one occasion, the thought of that prim voice whispering naughty, nasty things in his ear. Not that he had ever acted on his feelings, because hey he didn't want to get his balls bashed in, and then there was Kuroko and all the shit they had together and  _no he didn't want to think about such bitter things right now_.  
  
It was funny that, even after ten years, he still recognized it, as well as the man now staring at him. However, he hadn’t expected to ever meet again, and certainly not under these circumstances. That old twinge of ... what attraction? lust? irritation? knocked at him, but he violently squashed it. He really wasn't in any position to think about let alone act on such stupid, misdirected feelings.

“Aaah!  _You!_ ” He bolted upright instead, pointing a finger as he yelled.

Midorima Shintarō pushed up his glasses with two fingers and sniffed haughtily. “I see you are still loud and uncouth.”

“And I see you’re still an asshole,” Kagami bared his teeth in an almost feral grin. Yes, this was better, their snarling and yipping at each other, much better than old, lost, juvenile emotions.

“Hmpf,” Midorima just narrowed his eyes and looked down to consult the chart in his hands. “It says here you are a firefighter. I wouldn’t have expected you to pick a job where you have to actually make life and death decisions. It seems a little taxing for someone of your low mental … comprehension.”

“And I didn’t expect you to become a doctor,” Kagami said pleasantly, waving a hand toward the white coat Midorima wore over his green scrubs. “I can’t believe you actually take that stick out of your ass long enough to interact with your patients. Or, do all of them get this same wonderful bedside treatment?” There was a smile on his lips, but his crimson eyes were smoldering. Midorima glared back and sparks were practically flying across the room.

Finally, Midorima heaved a sigh and shook his head. “I don’t have time to get sucked into a childish war of words, and neither do you.” He closed the curtain, walked over to the viewbox, and slapped the X-Ray he had been holding onto it. A flip of the switch and both of them had a close, up and personal view of the inside of Kagami’s thigh. “Your leg is broken,” Midorima continued brusquely.

“No shit,” Kagami responded drily, “I sort of figured that out when I saw the bone sticking out of my thigh. They teach you to state the obvious in medical school?” Just thinking about it brought a resurgence of queasiness, seeing that white object pushing through muscle and skin, bright red blood spurting out in pulses that echoed the too-rapid beat of his heart. Thank God, Buddha, and a cute little nurse named Yuki for the pain pills that were currently circulating throughout his system, or there just might be a grown man blubbering away in his bed right now.

“Yes, well, to be precise,” Midorima went on, only a slight frown indicating he didn’t approve of Kagami’s language, “you have suffered an open compound fracture of your upper femoral shaft. We are going to have to put a pin in the marrow canal to hold the bone in position as it heals. On a positive note, that means you won’t be in a cast.”

He displayed about as much emotion as someone reading the back of a train schedule as he broke the news. Kagami could feel himself paling as he sagged back into the bed. Nerveless fingers picked at the ugly, urine colored blanket covering him from the waist down. His mouth was as dry as saw dust and a huge knot of anxiety formed in his belly. He swallowed hard, urging himself not throw up.

“How,” his voice wobbled and he winced, cursing himself for the weak sound. Kagami coughed to clear throat and tried again. “How long will the surgery take?”

Some of the rigidity eased out of Midorima’s back at Kagami’s genuine distress.  “About six hours, barring any complications.”

“Just had to tack the last part on didn’t you?” Kagami muttered.

“I would be remiss if I didn’t.” Midorima met his eyes steadily.

“Fine,” he grumped, “what else do I need to know?”

Asking was a mistake. Several minutes later, his head was spinning with a bunch of medical jargon and details he felt sure he would have been better off not knowing. In the midst of Midorima’s high-level, medical babble, Kagami was able to pull out a couple of important things. First, he could be in the hospital for as long as two weeks because of the open compound fracture itself and this “intramedullary nailing” (the technical term Midorima used for his surgery). Second, it could take months for him to fully heal and recover. A protracted cycle of therapy awaited him in the future.

“Fuck!” He swore loudly, earning another disapproving look from the other man. Kagami just ignored it, wallowing in his own misery, until an uneasy thought crossed his mind. “Ah, you aren’t my surgeon are you?" That he couldn't handle, just the thought of Midorima's long, talented fingers working on him sent him into a tailspin of unease and unwelcome desire.

“No.” The immediate answer had him releasing a heavy breath in relief. He celebrated too soon. Midorima held up his chart with a grimace. “I’m going to be your attending physician after the surgery’s done, for your entire stay in the hospital.”

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” he groaned, wanting nothing more than to turn over and scream bloody murder into his scratchy pillow. Only he couldn’t. When they had first whisked him into the ER, they had fitted him with some kind of contraption to keep his leg immobile. It was a system of wires and pulleys, all designed to secure and suspend his leg in the air. It totally sucked.

“I’m not any happier about this than you are,” Midorima countered stiffly. “If only I hadn’t let Yama talk me into switching ER rotations with him, then I would have never seen you at all. I must be cursed. It’s all because I left today’s lucky item in my locker instead of carrying it with me like I usually do.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to see your ugly face either! And I can’t believe you still follow that stupid fortune crap and carry around those retarded lucky items at your age!” Kagami raged, and in his nervousness, fear, and anger at himself for his wrong, inappropriate desires, anger at the situation, he was much more insulting than necessary.

Midorima’s expression closed down, went blank, but not before something unidentifiable flashed through his eyes. Kagam suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't Midorima's fault he was in this mess. Wasn't the doctor's fault his schoolboy emotions had come roaring back with a vengeance, even with his leg broken and painkillers dulling his senses.  _Shit!_  In his mixed up mental state, he tried to move, momentarily forgetting the traction and his jacked up leg and everything. Agony, hot and white, shot up his thigh.

“ _Sonofabitch!_ ” He cried out, throwing his head back. The veins in his neck bulged as the pain reverberated throughout his body. Even pain pills couldn’t protect him from his own stupidity.

Rushing to his side, Midorima threw the clipboard in his hand on a nearby tray and reached for Kagami’s blanket. Kagami grabbed his fingers, stopping him.

“D-don’t,” he hissed through his teeth, the burning fire in his thigh actually bringing a sheen of sweat to his brow.

“I have to see if you made the wound bleed again, you idiot,” Midorima barked at him, trying to free his hand. It was no use, Midorima might be taller, that hadn’t changed in ten years, but Kagami was stronger. Even in his weakened state, he easily held Midorima’s hand down. The muscular, athletic body he had built over the years fighting fires was broader than the one he had sported in high school, and his brawn just wasn’t for show.

“No,” he was panting a little now, “they … they took my underwear when they shoved me into this stupid gown.” He could feel the draft on his rump even now. It wasn’t a pleasant sensation.

Midorima eyed him incredulously. “You won’t let me look at your wound because you’re afraid I’ll see your bare ass?” It was clear from his tone he thought Kagami was insane. Well, maybe he was, but you just couldn’t let a former high school  _friend? rival? unrequited crush?_  see you in all your naked glory. His manly pride was on the line.

“My bare butt, or my dick,” he smiled wanly, lines of pain now etching themselves deeply into the corners of his mouth. “Usually you have to at least buy me a cup of coffee first before I let you get that far."

Would Midorima even let Kagami buy  _him_ a cup of coffee, the inquiring thought jetted through his fuzzy brain. He was cracking up. He'd been in the smug prick's presence less than an hour and he already wanted to jump Midorima's bones, fractured leg or no. The universe was definitely playing a joke on him. Kagami berated himself for not listening closer to Takao all those times he went on and on about "Shin-chan." If he had, he would have know the one-time bane of his existence worked here and he could have chosen a different hospital.

In the world outside of his muddled thoughts, Midorima apparently didn’t find his coffee remark amusing. Leaning in so close Kagami could almost count every sinfully long lash surrounding his angry, green eyes, he snapped, “I’m a trained physician, you dumbass! I can assure you that you don’t have a single thing I haven’t seen before.”

While Kagami tried to unravel that slightly confusing statement, his grip on Midorima’s hand lessened. The doctor took advantage of this lapse to pull his hand away and gently ease the blanket aside. As Kagami had feared, the butt-ugly, completely useless hospital gown had ridden up and the bottom part of his groin was exposed. The cool air drifting around his privates made him shiver, but it didn’t stop the surge of heat that crawled up his neck and onto his face.  

He wanted to disappear. Shrivel up into a tiny speck of dust and float away on the breeze currently tickling at his balls. Kagami had never felt more wretched or embarrassed in his life. He had a broken bone, a hole in his thigh, and now he was flashing his junk at a guy he hadn’t seen in a decade. A guy he used to imagine bent over his bed, begging and moaning. Life was fucking grand at the moment. He only hoped he could keep his mind out of the gutter, because all he needed was to suddenly start sporting a stiffy right in Midorima's face. Yeah, that would be awesome.  _Not!_

Midorima either didn’t see or was just ignoring Kagami’s blushing meltdown. He calmly and efficiently checked the bandages around the wound for signs of fresh blood. When he was satisfied the injury hadn’t started bleeding again, he casually tugged Kagami’s gown down while he said, “Good, you didn’t cause any more damage. But I suggest you don’t thrash around like that again. Otherwise, I’ll have someone come strap you to the bed.”

“You’d do it, too, wouldn’t you, you bastard?” Kagami murmured, trying to will away the color now staining his whole body. He couldn’t believe how nonchalantly Midorima covered up his penis. This really was the most horrible day ever.

“I would,” Midorima acknowledged without an ounce of hesitation. “Sometimes, the only thing idiots like you understand is physical force.”

“Dammit, didn’t you have enough of calling me that in high school?”

Shrugging, Midorima lifted the blanket over him once more. “Once an idiot, always an idiot.”

“Well, once a stuck-up prig, always a stuck up prig,” Kagami rasped, his normally growly voice was now a crackling mixture of embarrassment and pain.

Looking down his nose, Midorima lifted one eyebrow. “Who is a  _stuck-up prig_?”

“Obviously you, retard.” The words lacked any real teeth. Kagami was feeling too horrible to continue the rude back and forth.

“Hmpf.” There was that harrumph again. Midorima was a master at it, if Kagami recalled. He closed his eyes and waited for the next insult. When it didn’t come, he cracked them open to find Midorima watching him intently.

“What?” he groused.

“I can’t … give you anything else for the pain,” the other man surprised him by saying. “Not when you are about to go into surgery.”

“It’s okay,” he dismissed with a tired wave of his hand. “Pain and I are old friends by now.”  _No no no_ , he didn't need Midorima showing him any kindness, not right now. He might just dissolve into a sobbing, pathetic mess and throw himself at the unsuspecting physican.

His statement seemed to give Midorima pause. “You get hurt often then, fighting fires?” If Kagami wasn’t hallucinating due to the drugs and the pain, the man actually sounded curious. A spark of happiness he didn't want bloomed in his chest.

“Some,” he admitted with a wry grin, “it comes with the territory. But, I’m damn careful, so it’s not that frequent.”

“So this,” it was Midorima’s turn to flutter his hand as he indicated Kagami’s leg, “was due to a fire? Injuries like this usually occur from a fall or a hard, sudden impact with a fast moving object like a car or motorcycle.”

Kagami froze. He had been dreading this question, not specifically from Midorima but from anyone. With every fiber of his being he  _so_  did not want to answer it, but if Midorima was going to be his attending physician he probably needed to tell him some of it.

“I fell.” The reply was short and succinct. Kagami hoped Midorima would leave it there. He should have known better. 

“That makes sense, from the angle of the protrusion and location of the break,” the doctor nodded. “Were you climbing out of a burning building, rescuing someone maybe? Fall off a ladder?”

“It was a … rescue.”  _Please oh please oh please oh please be satisfied with that_ , Kagami silently begged. His unspoken pleas were in vain, too.

Midorima seemed somewhat impressed by his answer. “I guess even a clumsy oaf like you is good for something. Was it a child or elderly person? I didn’t see anything on the news about it.”

He couldn’t even rouse himself to take offense at the “clumsy oaf” remark.  “No.” All he gave was that one word, thinking Midorima would finally get the hint that he didn’t freaking want to talk about it anymore. Apparently, Midorima didn’t understand man code.

“So, just a normal adult, then? Were they brought to our hospital with you?”

Kagami gave up. “No, he wasn’t brought here. You don’t treat his kind.”

Oh, that put some spit in Midorima’s eyes. “I beg your pardon!” he took a step back, clearly affronted. “We do not discriminate against anyone at this hospital. Every human – regardless of race, creed, sexual orientation, anything – is treated here!”

“Yeah, well, Mr. Fluffypants isn’t human, so I don’t think your esteemed doctors will be giving him medical attention any time soon.”

The words hung on the air for a few moments. Midorima was clearly dumbfounded. “Mr., Mr.  _Fluffypants_?” he repeated almost as if he couldn’t believe the name that was rolling of his tongue.

Kagami couldn’t either. Hearing the stern, proud Midorima even utter “Flufflypants” was a once in a lifetime, comedic jewel. He just wished he could properly appreciate it. But, no, his face was flaming again, thanks to his stupid red-head’s complexion, and of course there was the fact his leg was broken and needed emergency surgery and had just run into his old high school masturbation material.

“Yes, Mr. Fluffypants. He’s the cat that belongs to the old lady who lives next door to me,” the words started pouring out in a rush. The sooner who told the story, the sooner he could get the whole ordeal (and Midorima’s reaction to it) behind him. “That damn cat is always getting stuck in a tree and she thinks just because I’m a fireman, it’s my duty to rescue that fleabag. I fight  _fires and save lives_ , dammit! I’m not the fucking animal control.”

He had to suck in a deep breath when he was finished. A strangled, gargling noise came from Midorima’s direction. Kagami’s gaze jumped to his face. His expression gave nothing away, and the angle of his head now caused the fluorescent lights to glare off his glasses, obscuring his eyes from view. Kagami wasn’t fooled.

“You’re laughing, aren’t you?”

“I assure you  _snort_  I have no idea  _snerk_  what you are talking about  _hic_ ,” Midorima answered coolly, but the interspersed sounds of amusement that kept escaping him belied the very words he was saying.

Groaning, Kagami thrust his hands into his hair and pulled at the ends. “Shit! If even a stone-faced bastard with no sense of humor like you finds this funny, the guys at the station are going to have a field day ribbing me about it. I’m never going to hear the end it. That damn cat. I’m going to run it over with my truck the next time I see it.”

“Maybe this  _stone-faced bastard_  should prescribe a turpentine enema before your surgery? Wouldn’t want any accidents during the operation, would we?” Midorima’s hand hovered threateningly over the clipboard that contained his chart.

Blanching, Kagami lifted his hands in supplication. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, alright? Sheesh, you are just as uptight as ever. “

“And you are just as annoying, but that won’t stop me from seeing to your care.”

Anything else they might have said would have to wait. Two nurses came in and informed them it was time to escort Kagami down to the OR. Because his leg was in traction, they were just going to take him on the bed itself. Luckily it had rollers.

Right as they were about to roll him away, Midorima actually put a hand on his shoulder. “I will see you tonight when I make my rounds. Try not to get into trouble before then.”

Kagami mustered up a lopsided grin, the fear he had experienced when had first heard about the surgery now exploding into full-blown terror. “Yes, yes, I’ll be a good boy, Midorima-sensei.”

“It will be fine,” Midorima tightened his hand, and maybe he meant it to be a comforting squeeze. Kagami didn’t know. He just nodded past the lump in his throat and then the nurses wheeled him away.

***

When he woke, Kagami’s head felt like it was stuffed to the brim with the fire-fighting foam his crew routinely used. He struggled to remember where he was.  There was a low drone of voices off in the distance and the slightly acrid scent of antiseptic burning in his nose. His body felt sluggish, heavy, especially his right leg, and he couldn’t move it at all. He swallowed, and immediately regretted it as sharp, abrasive pain ran down his throat. Though his eyelids felt like they were weighted down by bricks, he managed to pry them open. An unfamiliar ceiling stared back at him. Frowning, he turned his head and saw the I.V. line running from his arm to the pump beside his bed. Like a camera reel running backward, all of the images from earlier in the day flooded his mind and he remembered everything.

The surgery had been a success. He had come out of the anesthesia long enough for the surgeon to give him the good news. Afterward, the nurses wouldn’t let him leave the recovery room until he drank some fluids and went to the bathroom. That just might have been more embarrassing than having Midorima see his package, pissing into a bedpan with the two nurses smiling and chattering away the whole time. Luckily, he was still drowsy enough from the anesthesia and painkillers that he had passed out again soon after. They must have brought him to this room when he was asleep then.  Actually, sleep sounded really good at that moment, even though he had had just woken up, and he let himself drift off again.

By the time Midorima made it to his room, Kagami was awake again, cranky, sore and very hungry. Apparently, he had missed dinner while he was off counting sheep in la la land. He had the bed adjusted to a sitting position and was glaring at the door, waiting.

“So, how are we feeling?” Midorima asked perfunctorily, flipping through Kagami’s chart as he walked to the foot of the bed. His scrubs from earlier were gone, replaced by black slacks, a grey and white pinstriped dress shirt, and black tie. The white coat was still there, however. He looked tall, distinguished, his lean, muscular figure evident even under his clothes. Kagami felt both better and worse at the same time just from seeing his face.

“Unless you happened to have just had someone cut you open and shove a long metal rod into your leg, then  _we_  aren’t feeling anything,” Kagami bit out sarcastically, aggravated that he was even checking Midorima out. “ _I_ , however, did just have that done and  _I_  feel like warmed over shit.”

Pushing up his glasses, Midorima tskd and jotted something down on the chart. “Apparently, you are feeling belligerent, childish, and well enough to bellow like a brainless bull.”

“Dammit, do you insult all your patients like that?”

“Only the deserving ones,” the response was said blandly and without inflection.

“I’ll sue you for malpractice,” Kagami muttered darkly.

Midorima looked up from the chart. “You’ll have to learn how to spell it first.”

Kagami wanted nothing more than to leap out of the bed and strangle that green-haired, green-eyed,  _gorgeous_ bastard.  “Argh! You are such a butthead! I had to pee in a bedpan, Midorima. In a  _bedpan_! In front of two hot, young women.” He exploded, the initial crux of his frustration and foul mood spilling out. He couldn't very well yell at Midorima for turning into an even more handsome, attractive man than when Kagami knew him before.

Blinking, Midorima set the chart down and pulled out his stethoscope. “That’s their job, Idiot-Kagami. They see men excrete into bedpans all the time. It’s no big deal.”

“Well, they don’t see me! And don’t say  _excrete_ , it’s disgusting.”

Sighing, Midorima came around to Kagami’s side and made him shut up so he could listen to his heart and lungs with the stethoscope. Afterward, he picked up Kagami’s wrist to measure his pulse rate. Once that was all done, he scribbled some more on the chart.

“All your vitals are normal, which is good,” he declared once he finished writing. “How is the leg feeling?”

“It aches, but the pain medicine takes the edge off,” Kagami answered honestly.

“I see. What about elsewhere? Any discomfort or pain anywhere other than the leg?”

“My throat kind of hurts. I’m not sure why.”

Midorima reached out, his large hands gently prodding and testing the area up and down Kagami’s neck. His fingers were smooth, soft, but very strong. It was a little disconcerting, and edging toward arousing, to be touched so intimately by them. “I don’t feel anything,” he pulled back with a shake of his head. “It’s probably from the air tube you had down your throat during the operation. The irritation should dissipate in a day. Any other problems?”

“Yeah,” Kagami glanced up, putting the disturbing sensations of Midorima’s fingers on him out of his mind.

“And?” The question was tinged with impatience.

“I’m hungry.” It was the whine of a petulant child, but Kagami couldn’t help it. He was freaking starving, the rumbling in his stomach momentarily erasing his chaotic thoughts and feelings.

“That’s not an ailment, stupid!” Midorima rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

“Tell that to my stomach! Bring your stethoscope back over here and listen to the horrible sounds it’s making and then try saying it’s not an  _ailment_.” Kagami leaned up and grabbed the medical device still hanging from Midorima’s neck. He yanked, but Midorima came with the stethoscope. He stumbled, falling over Kagami and landing on the fireman’s chest with a meaty thud. It jarred his leg a little and he hissed, but something immediately distracted him.  
  
Midorima smelled wonderful. A light, woodsy scent that made Kagami think of the outdoors and snuggling up next to a crackling campfire. Of course, the partner in this little fantasy suddenly sported glasses and beautiful green eyes. But it wasn't just the aroma of his cologne that caught Kagami's attention. There was something else there, something sweet, something tempting, something that made his stomach growl even louder.

“What are you doing, you moron?” Midorima placed his palms flat on the bed and pushed himself up so he was hovering over but no longer lying on top of Kagami.

For his part, Kagami stuck his nose in Midorima’s neck and inhaled. “I smell it,” he growled low in his throat.

Midorima’s muscles tensed. “Smell what? Why are you sniffing me like a dog?”

“Chocolate, damn you! You have chocolate! Here I am, on the brink of starvation, and you have _chocolate_!” Kagami reared back and crimson eyes collided with green eyes as he hurled the accusation.

“W-what, don’t be absurd. Chocolate is for women and children. I never eat that junk food. And you certainly aren’t on the verge of starving, stop exaggerating.” Midorima denied Kagami’s allegation pompously, but he dropped his gaze, staring at Kagami’s throat instead.

Kagami’s own eyes fell and he was suddenly swiping his thumb over the corner of Midorima’s lips. He pulled it away, holding it up triumphantly. “Ah hah! Then what’s this?!” He pushed his thumb into Midorima’s face, so close Midorima’s eyes were almost crossing trying look at it.

“I don’t know, a speck of coffee or something. Really, who goes around wiping other people’s lips? You are a total barbarian.”

Flicking out his tongue, Kagami licked the tiny dot away. A hint of Midorima's flavor came through, and Kagami savored the taste.

“It  _is_  chocolate, you bastard!” He howled and began running his hands over Midorima’s body, examining every nook and cranny, and rifling through every pocket he could find. His hunger edged out his sexual desire, which was good because if it had been any other time and he was touching Midorima like this, he certainly wouldn't be able to keep concealing his attraction.

“Quit groping me, you pervert!” Midorima tried to bat his hands away, but he was careful not to use too much force, always mindful of Kagami’s injured leg and the I.V. in his arm.

Finally, Kagami pulled out a half-eaten candy bar, carefully wrapped in paper, from inside Midorima’s left coat pocket. Crying in victory, he tore the paper off and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

“I see your bottomless pit of a stomach hasn’t change all these years either,” the green-eyed doctor lifted himself off the bed with a defeated sigh. “Just don’t tell anyone that I … sometimes imbibe a little piece of chocolate or two, alright. It could ruin my reputation.”

“Your reputation as what, a cold-blooded hard ass?” Kagami mumbled, happily licking chocolate from his fingers.

“Quite.” Midorima straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair. “Anyway, I have other patients to see. I will check on you again tomorrow. Please don’t wreck the hospital before then.”

“I won’t. I’m too weak to do anything but lie here pathetically anyway,” Kagami slumped down morosely against the mountain of pillows. “That little piece of chocolate couldn’t even qualify as a light snack.  I’ll most likely be dead by morning. When my crew comes to claim my body, please tell them to seek revenge on that damn cat or I will haunt them forever.”

Ignoring his melodrama, Midorima picked up Kagami’s chart and headed for the door. He had his fingers on the handle when Kagami spoke again, his words slurring a little, an indication that the morphine drip in his I.V. had kicked in again.

“Hey, Midorima, know what?”

“What now?” He didn’t turn around, just called back over his shoulder in annoyance.

“I lied earlier today when I said your face was ugly. It’s not. It's  _soooo_ pretty. Always thought so. And, also, your lips just now were a lot softer than they look. Warm, too. I always figured they would be cold, like everything that comes out of your mouth. Funny, huh?”

A heavy hesitation filled the air. Then Midorima let out a breath. “Go to sleep, Bakagami. You won’t remember any of this in the morning.”

“I’ll remember,” Kagami replied in an almost sing-song voice. “I’ll remember Midorima-sensei with his shining eyes like the color of the sweet Irish hills I visited once in college and beautiful green hair and soft, chocolatey lips. I’ll remember …  _snooore_.”

“No you won’t, dumbass,” Midorima whispered as he left the room, flipping off the light and quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t like he’d spent the last ten years pining. When the occasional memory of a certain loud-mouthed, red-haired idiot had surfaced, he’d only experienced a brief twinge around the heart no one but Takao assumed he had. Because it hadn’t been love, what Midorima had felt back then. That out of control, breathless, stomach twisting feeling. But it had been … something. Something more than irritation and rivalry and the mere desire to win. A different desire that crystallized one summer night on a sandy beach, when two young men, one he had known since middle school and one responsible for his first ever taste of defeat, had made love with only crashing waves, the gleaming moon, and his own shocked, pained eyes as witness.

Therefore, it had been an utter, mind numbing, full body shock to pull back that curtain and see Kagami lying in that hospital bed. A routine, hectic day of dealing with broken bones, bleeding wounds, and the dirty, unwashed dredges of society had faded, given way to the big, commanding presence that seemed to take up the entire confines of the tiny temporary care room.

It was like being hit with 50 ccs of Demerol. He’d gotten dizzy, hot. Thinking and breathing were almost impossible. Only through sheer discipline and fierce mental determination had Midorima been able to hide his reaction. Because even with Kagami’s face wan and pain etching lines into his mouth and forehead, the raw animal magnetism that had captivated Midorima as a teen, despite his denials and stern warnings to himself, was still there. No, it was even stronger than before.

The years had answered the promise that had been there in Kagami’s youth, broadened his shoulders even more, honed and sculpted the chiseled lines of his face, the generous curve of his lips, the sleek muscles of his body. He was gorgeous and mesmerizing and 100% male, and when Midorima met wild, crimson eyes for the first time in a decade, his neglected libido perked right up, made its self quite known, and went right on into overdrive. He, Midorima Shintarō, was still madly attracted to one Kagami Taiga.

Which, of course, both embarrassed and annoyed the hell out of him. Not because they were both male. No, he had come to terms with the knowledge that he preferred hard bodies to soft ones long, long ago. It was just … it was because it was  _Kagami_ , of all people. He was rough. He was rowdy. He was rude and vulgar and imbecilic, and every single emotion he felt flashed across his face like big, blinking, neon letters. Kagami wasn’t refined, and he certainly wasn’t cultured. Midorima doubted he even knew Mozart from Miyavi. Everything about him was just so big, loud,  _physical_. Midorima’s total opposite in every possible way. Yet it didn’t stop the flood of desire from melting into every cell of his body.

He would blame it on the fact that he hadn’t had sex in almost a year, but he knew that wasn’t it. While he enjoyed the act, he was never as enthralled with it as some. Had never experienced an orgasm “so awesome it’d make your dick stand up and sing the  _Hallelujah_   _Chorus_ ” as Takao had once so crudely explained. It all boiled down to one simple thing: now, just as ten years ago, he wanted Kagami. And, he had the feeling the sex he had never been overly enamored with before would quite ruin him forever if he ever found himself under  _or_  over that strong, virile, athletic body.

So he did what he was wont to do in such situations, covered up his rioting emotions with snark. Luckily for him, Kagami still had a short fuse and easily rose to his provocations. He’d been doing quite well, keeping his hormones and unwelcome emotions in check, until the chocolate episode later that evening after Kagami’s surgery. That … that tested his resolve. Having the object of his adolescent fantasies rub hands all over his body, his lips. Then to be told he had beautiful hair and eyes and … well, he’d actually had to go to the bathroom to hide the arousal he’d suddenly, fiercely experienced. He was a disgrace to doctors everywhere.

To add to his abject humiliation, he’d even dreamt of Kagami’s hands last night, only they hadn’t stopped once they had found the chocolate, but had kept going, mapping out his body (that per implausible dream mechanics had somehow shed its clothes) and bringing him to the heights of sexual fulfillment. The soiled, sticky state of his undergarments was a shameful testament to his perverse and unwanted nocturnal activity. He was twenty-eight not eighteen dammit!

The ethical thing to do would be to remove himself from Kagami’s case. He was in a precarious position, attempting to provide treatment to someone he was so elementally attracted to. Midorima prided himself on his composure and objectivity, two things he definitely would not be able to maintain around the crimson-eyed fireman. Yes, he should march right up to the director’s office and request someone else take over Kagami’s care. But, his feet didn’t budge. Just like they hadn’t for the last three days when he had given himself the same speech as he stood outside room 303, very much aware of the too interested eyes of the nurses at the station behind him.

With a sigh of self-disgust, something he wasn’t used to emitting because of all the things Midorima believed in, he still believed most in his own perfection (no matter how often Takao tried to convince him otherwise), he pushed up his glasses and opened the door. Upon further reflection, he realized he should have knocked. It was common hospital etiquette for a doctor or nurse to knock on a patient’s door if it was closed. He was just too submerged in the quagmire of his own conflicted thoughts and emotions to perform this courtesy. Which was why he was treated to the sight of a very naked, very surprised Kagami standing on crutches in the middle of the room.

“Close the door, dumbass!” Kagami bellowed at him.

He complied quickly, leaning against the door for support, his suddenly rubbery knees barely able to keep him upright. In the ugly hospital gown, Kagami had been handsome. Nude, he was magnificent. All rugged and ripped and raw masculine power, with tawny skin and a light smattering of hair dusting his wide, muscular chest. Midorima couldn’t help but stare, couldn’t help but admire the sheer perfection of the tall, well-built figure, couldn’t help but  _lust_  after it.

He dragged his eyes up and tangled with Kagami’s vivid, crimson gaze. The past mingled with the present as he took in the challenging light in those deep red orbs. Even naked, Kagami was defiant, just like he had always been. Midorima was caught, frozen in spot by the daring look. A look that began to subtly change as Kagami’s eyes darkened with some other emotion. Something Midorima couldn’t quite explain, but it seemed hot and wild and a little dangerous, and once again he felt drugged just looking at Kagami.

Mouth now dry and lenses fogging, he pulled his eyes away and looked down, freeing himself from the bizarre atmosphere that had sprung up between them. He purposefully avoided looking  _there_  at the center of Kagami’s body. He had gotten a glimpse of that particular part on the very first day and, even in repose, it was just as impressive as the rest of him. Instead, he looked at the bandage on Kagami’s leg, white and stark against his tanned flesh, and it roused him enough to finally remember who he was and what he was there for.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked, proud that he managed to keep his voice even and calm.

“I was airing my balls out,” Kagami said after another moment of staring at Midorima. He then hobbled back to his bed with a slight grimace of pain, “What do you think I was doing? I was taking a piss.”

“You take your clothes off to urinate?” Midorima blinked at him, momentarily diverted.

“Seriously urinate, excrete, can’t you speak like a normal Japanese?” Easing down onto his bed, Kagami heaved sigh of relief and pulled the sheet up to his waist.

That pricked his pride. Pushing away from the door, Midorima moved over to the other man’s side with a frown. “I do speak normally, thank you very much. You’re the one who talks like an uneducated lout.”

He didn’t want to insult Kagami. No, what he really wanted to do is pull back that sheet and explore the hard angles of that big, brawny body, which is precisely why Midorima  _did_  insult him.

“And you didn’t answer my question. Why are you staggering around naked? Where is your gown? What happened to your modesty from the other day?”

There was a spark of color painting Kagami’s cheeks, the pink an interesting contrast to his vibrant red hair. The heavy air from before had dissipated so rapidly, Midorima could almost believe he imagined the whole thing.

“Well, you and everyone else in this damn hospital have seen everything already. And, I accidentally ripped the gown,” Kagami mumbled the last sentence so softly, Midorima had to lean forward to hear.

“You did what?”

The rosy hue intensified. “I ripped it!” Kagami snapped, a bit more forcefully. “I woke up and the stupid thing was tangled and when I tried to fix it, it just tore.”

He reached under his pillow and pulled out the sad remains of the yellow garment, holding it up almost guiltily for Midorima’s inspection.

An image of Kagami fighting with the hospital gown burst into Midorima’s mind and, just like it had when Kagami had told him about the cat who caused his unfortunate accident, he was overcome with an almost hysterical urge to laugh. An unusual sensation for him to say the least.

“Aaaah, you’re smiling, you bastard!” The accusation rang loudly through the small room.

Smoothing non-existence wrinkles on his white coat, Midorma schooled his expression. “Nonsense. I never smile.”  A slight exaggeration, but it was true that smiles were very rare on his face.

 “Please,” Kagami dropped the ruined gown over the side of his bed and snorted, “Kuroko still talks to Takao, you know. I never paid much attention when they started yacking, which is why I didn’t know you were a doctor, but I  _have_  heard enough over the years to know you’ve apparently learned how to have a little bit of fun at least.”

It was Midorima’s turn to flush, knowing that he had been the topic discussion amongst the three men. It felt like his privacy had been invaded and he was quite perturbed. He would make sure to beat Takao quite thoroughly later. There was also a curious, leaden sensation weighing heavily in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with Takao gossiping about him, but had instead materialized when he heard Kuroko’s name roll so easily off Kagami’s tongue. Maybe it hadn’t been  _just_  teenage infatuation after all, if his emotions could still be triggered with just an off-hand comment from Kagami.

“You’re still going out with Kuroko then?” He didn’t know who was more shocked by the sudden question that tumbled involuntarily from his lips, Kagami or himself.

Eyes rounding, Kagami shifted awkwardly in the bed. “You, ah, you knew about us?”

Midorima could only shrug helplessly, extremely uncomfortable as well regarding the direction he had just sent the conversation, inwardly cursing himself for bringing it up  _and_  cursing his fate for dropping Kagami back in his lap at this point in his life. Reminding him of things he had long forgotten, stirring desires that were better left dormant, especially if they could never be fulfilled. He didn’t need the complications, and that’s what Kagami was, one giant, pain-in-the-butt complication.

Kagami’s stiff expression relaxed, but what replaced it was a bitter, self-mocking smile that didn’t suit him at all. “I guess we were pretty obvious back then, huh? Or, at least, I was.” He turned to look out the lone window in the room, giving Midorima a perfect view of his profile which suddenly looked a little sad, a little lonely, but still so striking.

“He was my first love you know?” he gave a little laugh that somehow didn’t sound very amused at all. “God, I was so innocent back then, and so naïve. I thought love trumped everything, only I didn’t realize that was only true if  _both_  parties were actually in love. Being a substitute sure can do a number on a guy’s ego … and why the hell am I even telling you about this?”

He laughed again and shook his head. Midorima’s hand was reaching out, touching the smooth, warm, bare skin of Kagami’s shoulder before his brain registered his body’s intent. He wasn’t the consoling type and yet it was the second time he had felt compelled to offer comfort to the man lying before him. Kagami was definitely messing up his pace, in more ways than one.

Kagami’s gaze flashed to his, something indiscernible passing through the carmine depths, and then he lowered his lashes, shielding his eyes and freeing Midorima from his piercing stare.

“To answer your question, no we aren’t in a romantic relationship, not anymore, not since high school. I figured Takao would have told you about Kuroko and Aomine, about the reason that arrogant dickhead came back to Japan after only playing in the NBA for five years.”

There was a vague memory of Takao saying something about Aomine causing a scene at the place where Kuroko worked, a daycare or primary school or something. Honestly, Midorima agreed with Kagami on that point: Takao talked so much he had learned to tune the other man out over the years.

“But you still hang out with Kuroko?” Midorima didn’t understand that particular concept and his tone made it obvious.

Kagami’s smile was more natural, gentler, even if it was still tinged with sadness. “Well, before all that other crap got in the way, he was my best friend. I didn’t want to lose that because we made a mistake.”

“That’s actually … quite mature coming from you.”

“You don’t have to sound so impressed,” Kagami made a face.

“No, it’s great,” he couldn’t believe he was having this discussion, couldn’t believe he had completely disregarded the reason for his visit to the room. Hearing they weren’t involved anymore made him feel at ease, almost giddy, and his fingers that were still resting on Kagami’s shoulder unconsciously curled into the sleek muscle there.

A quick flit of his eyes to where they were touching was Kagami’s only indication that he was aware of the contact. He tilted his head, glancing up at Midorima carefully. “Actually, I think  _you_  are the one who’s great. You’ve been with Takao for over ten years, a pretty awesome feat for anyone regardless of their gender.”

The pleasant feelings disappeared instantly. Midorima recoiled violently at Kagami’s words, jerking his hand away and even taking a step back. “We’re not  _together_! What gave you such an absurd, nonsensical idea?!”

Kagami lifted his hands in a conciliatory manner. “Whoa, don’t get your stethoscope in a knot. It was the obvious conclusion, since Takao is always ‘Shin-chan this, and Shin-chan that’ every time I see him with Kuroko. I just assumed—.”

“Well, don’t tax your brain thinking on things you know nothing about,” Midorima cut him off. “Takao is like … a bad rash I can’t get rid of, but there has  _never_  been anything remotely romantic between the two of us. Just the thought of it is revolting in the extreme.”

Putting aside the chart he had been holding all this time, Midorima snapped on a pair of gloves, continuing brusquely, “Anyway, enough of this. I’m here to look at how your wound is healing not talk about this asinine drivel.”

He didn’t know why he was so angry at Kagami’s misconceptions. Because Takao was  _his_  best friend, the one who had seen him through the days of self-hatred when he came to understand he could never be with a woman  _(“This just proves you really are human after all, Shin-chan, and it doesn’t matter who you love as long as you_ love _someone.”_ ). That might be part of it, but not all. Rather, it was most likely because he didn’t want Kagami thinking he was involved with anyone. Which was exceptionally stupid. Even if, and that was a very  _big_  if, Kagami was still interested in men, there was no guarantee he would be attracted to Midorima.

Besides, did Midorima really desire some kind of relationship with the hulking cretin? He couldn’t even follow orders, even when they were for his own good! Just yesterday Midorima had to confiscate a bag of eight cheeseburgers one of Kagami’s fellow firemen had snuck into his room. There had been much whining and pouting and name calling (“Dr. Demon” was one of the less offensive insults). It had been childish and irritating and, yes entertaining though he kept that thought to himself.

“You brought it up,” Kagami muttered, bringing Midorima’s attention back to the here and now.

He glanced at the other man’s face and discovered Kagami’s expression was thoughtful, considering, and he had no idea why. So, he tried to ignore it. He was finishing up rebandaging the wound, happy with how remarkably well the recovery was progressing, when Kagami decided to speak again.

“But, you like men, right?” The inquiry jolted him, shook him, caused his fingers to involuntarily pull too hard on the edge of the wrapping, eliciting a sharp hiss of discomfort from his patient.

Immediately gentling his touch, he quickly and efficiently finished his task. “I do not believe that is any of your business.” His answer was curt, dismissive, belying the sudden hammering of his heart. He lifted his right heel, began to move away, but Kagami lashed out a hand, grabbing Midorima’s wrist. Even through the latex, those fingers were hot, burning, scalding.

“What if I want to make it my business?” The deep, gravelly question was serious, demanding, different in tone than anything he had heard from Kagami before, and it punched straight into his gut.

Breathing around the sudden constriction in his lungs, Midorima tugged his arm but it didn’t move, Kagami’s grip an unbreakable manacle that he could not escape. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he stated, infusing all the rigor and hauteur he could into his voice, camouflaging the confusion, the jubilation, the unexpected nervousness clamoring inside him.

Kagami’s smile was knowing, teasing, devastating. “You are many things, Midorima,” he chuckled. “You are arrogant, rude, sarcastic, pompous, drop-dead-gorgeous,” his eyes flickered to Midorima’s, looking for a reaction to compliment, apparently satisfied with what he found there because his smile widened, “but you are  _not_  stupid.”

“No, that’s your purview.” The verbal slight was automatic, instinctual but his own typically deep voice sounded thin, reedy, breathless. How mortifying.

“Ouch, dammit, I would yell at you again for calling me an idiot, in that snobbish, superior way of yours, if I didn’t think it might be kind of true. Because, what else could explain this fucked-up, strange, insane attraction to you that I’ve been fighting for the last three days. No, even before then, even back when we played basketball together.”

He spoke ruefully, but Kagami’s gaze was hot and dark as it rested on Midorima’s face.

A thrum of excitement pulsed down Midorima’s spine, even as he scolded himself that this wasn’t the time or place or the  _man_  who should be making him feel this way.

“You are being ludicrous. You don’t even like me, you never did. Just the other day you called me stuck-up, uptight, and a stone-faced bastard.” He used to believe the things he was spouting, that Kagami hated him, had believed them all through high school, but now he wasn’t so sure. Not with Kagami’s eyes gleaming with heated interest, not with his thumb currently rubbing soft, caressing circles on the wrist he still held captive, not with the tactile awareness humming between them.

“Foreplay,” Kagami murmured huskily, bringing his other hand up to divest Midorima’s trapped limb of the rubber glove covering it. And Midorima just … let him, the word “foreplay” ringing in his ears, conjuring up images that left him restless and feverish and nothing like the sensible, capable, professional doctor he was supposed to be.

Turning Midorima’s hand over, Kagami pressed his thumb into the smooth, pale palm and continued. “All that sniping and verbal back and forth is just a type of foreplay, don’t you think?”

Well, actually Midorima was having difficulties thinking at all because Kagami was scraping a thumbnail across the sensitive flesh of his palm now. “It fits us, too, since we are both so competitive. Oh, and for the record, I  _do_  like you. A little too much. I always have. You and those glasses of yours starred in some of hottest wet dreams I had as a kid, before all the stuff with Kuroko happened.”

He was going to embarrass himself if this went on much longer. “Your mouth is obscene,” Midorima tried to sound cool, authoritative, disinterested. He failed on all accounts.

Expression turning wicked, Kagami lifted Midorima’s hand to his lips. “I would be happy to demonstrate just  _how_  obscene my mouth really is.” He followed the sensual threat by flicking out his tongue, drawing it along one of Midorima’s long, slender fingers, and then sucking the tip between his teeth. It was scorching and wet and a very good thing he was leaning against Kagami’s hospital bed because his knees buckled.

Then Kagami completely ruined the mood by scrunching his face in disgust as he stuck out his tongue. “Yuck, I was hoping for some chocolate again, or something else sweet, but all I taste is rubber.”

“What do you expect, idiot?” Midorima jerked his arm and Kagami let him go this time. “Who just sticks someone else’s finger in his mouth?” He grabbed his discarded glove, walking on unsteady legs over to the sink, removing the other glove so he could wash his hands.

“Oh, you would rather I stick something else in my mouth instead?” Kagami called to him over the gushing faucet. Water spurted up into his face, splashing his lenses as his hands slipped.

Coughing, he took his glasses off and turned around, glaring at the blurry outline lying across the room. “I don’t remember you being this lewd before. You sound like Aomine.” Midorima dried his hands and lifted the edge of his coat to wipe the water off his glasses.

“First, don’t  _ever_  compare me to that bastard again,” Kagami growled. Though Midorima couldn’t see his face, disgruntlement rode his voice. “Second, I’ve been a firefighter for six years. I’m around guys all day that are rough and real, and yeah pretty raunchy. It rubbed off.”

“Hmpf, you were more reserved when you came into the ER on Monday.”

“I had a freaking bone sticking out through my leg! I wasn’t exactly in my best condition.”

Sliding his glasses back on, Midorima lifted one green eyebrow. “Making crude sexual comments and sucking on another man’s finger is your  _best condition_?” Though it was hard to believe, he was enjoying their bizarre, flirting banter. He, who had never flirted in his life.

“Mm, actually, I can get much better than that,” Kagami confessed, and Midorima had to suppress a shiver at the implicit carnal promise. “I’m still not 100%, though. I know it’s going to take months before I get back to normal, and weeks before I get off damn these crutches, but now I’ve got a new pain bothering me, too.”

Immediately concerned, the doctor in him coming to the fore, he hurried back over to Kagami’s side. “Where does it hurt? How long have you been experiencing the discomfort?”

Kagami snagged his hand again and forced it down his body, down to where the sheet was tenting spectacularly below his waist. “This is where it hurts,  _sensei_ , and it’s been like this ever since I patted you down for that piece of chocolate.”

 “You are disgusting,” Midorima accused, but he didn’t sound like he found it disgusting. He didn’t try to remove his hand either.

Of course, Kagami noticed. And he took it further, rubbing their joined hands over his hard, swollen cock hidden by the white cloth. Midorima was enthralled by the bumps and angles and heat beneath his fingers.

“Hey, Midorima,” Kagami’s raspy, hungry voice drew Midorima’s gaze back to his face, “I want you. I know you want me, too.”

“You, there’s, there’s no such thing,” he was still clinging to his pride, still fighting the unruly needs and desires of his body.

“There is,” Kagami retorted, pressing their hands hard on his erection, groaning when he did, sending an answering throb to Midorima’s own arousal that was straining against his slacks. “I saw the way you looked at me when you came in, those sexy green eyes of yours eating me up. It was all I could do to hold back a boner right then.”

“I don’t think—.”

A second hand shot out, wound around his tie, and jerked his head down before he even had time to blink. “Just shut up,” Kagami grunted and kissed him.

The kiss was a revelation. Midorima’s lovers had all been men like him, cultured and refined. Doctors, lawyers, classical musicians. Kisses had been perfunctory, timid, boring. Kagami was anything but. He took Midorima’s mouth in a hard, wet, toe-curling kiss. Lips moving over his in smoldering passion, Kagami invaded his mouth, drove his tongue deep, licked and probed and sucked until Midorima was panting and clutching his arms for support.

When the kiss ended, his lips felt wet, bruised, swollen. Every nerve in his body tingled. Fire burned low in his stomach, and his groin demanded satisfaction.

“The next time we do that, your glasses are coming off,” the declaration was rough and uneven, Kagami’s face flushed and breath coming in harsh pants, showing he was just as affected by the kiss.

“How do you know there is going to be a next time?” The bluffing question might have more teeth if Midorima wasn’t more or less draped over Kagami’s chest, fingers wrapped around bulging biceps.

Letting go of the tie, Kagami reached up and threaded his fingers through Midorima’s hair. “Oh, there’s going to be a next time. There’s going to be plenty of next times and even more after that.”

He nibbled on Midorima’s lips, lapped at the corners while his hand that had been holding Midorima’s down moved, went to the back leaning over him, slid under the white coat and began exploring. Midorima shuddered at the feel of that big, strong hand sweeping over him.

“This is improper,” he gasped against Kagami’s lips, “we are in a hospital room! A nurse or orderly could walk in at any minute!”

“That just makes it more exciting,” Kagami kissed him again, hand smoothing down his back, over his hip, to the muscular curve of his ass. “Hey, Midorima, do you top or bottom?” Kagami rasped as they broke apart.

Midorima felt his cheeks heat at the blunt question. “That’s … that, it depends,” he answered, eyes closing, mortified beyond belief.

Chuckling, Kagami have him a quick, hard kiss. “Yeah, that seems about right. But Midorima,” his fingers slipped between the crack of Midorima’s ass, pressing inward, searing him through the cloth of his pants, “I want to fuck you the first time. Shove myself hard and deep inside you. Can I?”

Trembling, Midorima tried to remind himself of all the reasons this was a bad idea. Other than the sport they once played, they had nothing in common. Kagami’s loud brashness would surely get on his nerves if they were together more than five minutes. They were in the  _hospital_ , he a doctor and Kagami his patient. Yet none of those reasons stopped his body from softening, the tension bleeding out of his muscles.

Feeling his surrender, Kagami’s smile turned dark, possessive. His hands moved from Midorima’s butt to the front of his shirt, making quick work of the buttons there, untucking it from his pants. Pushing the sides open wide, Kagami placed his hands on the flat stomach in front of him. Midorima swallowed a moan at the feel rough, calloused fingers sliding over him. They were hot, tempting, arousing. Brushing away the tie now hanging messily from his neck, Kagami massaged his chest, played with his nipples, teased and tortured him until every rational thought fled from his brain.

His own cock was fully erect now, throbbing and hurting. Unconsciously, his hips pressed hard against the side of the bed, seeking relief. Kagami must have noted the movement because he growled and jerked his hands down, tearing at the fastening of Mirodima’s pants. When he succeeded, he pushed them down violently, only to draw up suddenly.

“Um, Midorima, do you normally wear underwear like this?” Kagami’s voice was strangled.

The haze of lust surrounding him lifted enough for Midorima to trail his eyes downward. Bright pink boxers glowed merrily back at him. Face burning, he looked away and mumbled, “They were today’s lucky item.”

“You’re lucky item is pink underwear?” Kagami repeated slowly as if he was having a hard time processing what he had just heard.

“Yes,” Midorima answered stiffly, green eyes flashing, daring Kagami to say anything else.

“No, it’s sexy,” the other man soothed. “Especially with  _this_  pushing against the fabric.” He palmed Midorima’s arousal, causing the doctor to exhale with a loud whimper.

Spurred on by the needy sound, he hooked his fingers in the elastic band and pulled the boxers down, freeing Midorima’s straining shaft. The cool hospital air kissed his smoldering flesh, and he shivered again, a shiver that turned into a full body quake when Kagami wrapped his fingers around the hard, aching cock and began to stroke.

“You need to stop,” he panted, fighting the urge to close his eyes and give himself up to the luscious, liquid sensation of Kagami’s hand on him. “I can’t do this.”

Thumbing the slit, that to Midorima’s consternation was already beginning to leak, Kagami teased and caressed the wide, flared head of his penis, provoking a low moan from his unwilling lips.

“You  _can_  do this,” his tormentor countered, drifting lower to the tight sacs beneath his shaft, massaging and rubbing the vulnerable flesh until Midorima was biting his lip to keep the lusty sounds from pouring out of his mouth.

This was insane, a folly of epic proportions, most likely the biggest mistake of his life, and he  _never_  made mistakes, but when Kagami threw back his sheet, exposing his glorious, sun-kissed figure to Midorima’s eyes again, exposing his own rod that was long and thick and ruddy with desire, the last vestiges of resistance melted away. He finally understood the belly-burning passion Takao had described. His very bones throbbed with need. He wanted to spread Kagami’s legs, thrust himself over and over into that big, muscular body, and he also longed to be  _filled_ , to have the other’s flesh pierce and plunder him. It was ludicrous, unwise, totally irresponsible, and yet absolutely magnificent.

Like a man in a dream, he followed Kagami’s instructions to pull his shoes and pants off, allowed himself to be guided onto the bed, on the opposite side of Kagami’s injury so that he was lying on the good leg, his own knee slipping between Kagami’s thighs, brushing against hard, burning male flesh. Didn’t protest when his glasses were pushed up, when his lips were seized again, ravished, and he returned the kiss, stroking his tongue over Kagami’s, moving his lips with an almost wanton abandon.

Kagami growled into his mouth and the kiss grew hotter, wetter, desperate. There was a rattling sound. Midorima reluctantly broke away, squinted to see what was causing the noise, found Kagami’s hand fumbling at the tray beside his bed, grabbing the ointment Midorima had used on his leg before bandaging it, and he was an intelligent man, he understood why Kagami was reaching for the tube. His heart thudded maniacally in his chest.

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to make love in a hospital bed, with his wounded patient, with  _Kagami_? As slick fingers trailed over his bottom, to the cleft of his ass, slid between, rubbing and probing, Midorima knew that yes, he was indeed going allow it to happen. He was going to have sex with Kagami, right there, right then.

Because it had been awhile, his body protested the digits pushing into him, widening him, twisting and preparing him for what was to come. He moaned, the sound part pain, part pleasure. Kagami swallowed the sound, swallowed his moist, gasping breaths, giving him heat and wonder in return.

After what seemed like a lifetime of Kagami’s fingers breaching and exploring him, echoing the thrusting, probing tongue in his mouth, the fullness inside him that was driving him crazy (yet wasn’t enough) abruptly disappeared.

“Ungh,” the low moan was one of disappointment, mourning the empty feeling now welling up inside him.

Easing back just enough so that their lips barely touched, Kagami whispered, “You’re going to have to ride me, Midorima. I can’t move my leg, remember?”

Even though he had already crossed the line, lying there mostly naked and aroused in his patient’s bed, only his unbuttoned shirt, messy tie and white coat left hanging haphazardly off his shoulders, Midorima couldn’t be so lascivious, couldn’t take up such an mortifying position, one he had previously never attempted. He shook his head vehemently.

Dragging his mouth over Midorima’s jaw, to his ear, Kagami nibbled the sensitive lobe. “Please,  _sensei_ , isn’t it your job to ease my suffering? I’m in an awful lot of pain here, and you are the only one who can fix it.”

He shuddered at the hot, seductive voice murmuring in his ear, drifting over his skin, seeping into his blood. Just like a puppet, Midorima allowed Kagami to slide him over, lift him up, settle him above stiff, angry flesh that demanded attention. Mindful of Kagami’s injury, he drew his knees up, high on the trim waist beneath him.

“God you look so beautiful, so perfect like that,” Kagami grunted.

Midorima didn’t feel beautiful, he felt embarrassed all the way to the tip of his toes. Vulnerable, with his stomach and chest and penis so lewdly displayed. He could feel the heat steaming off his face, thought he was probably as red as Kagami’s hair, and then he wasn’t thinking at all. Kagami shoved down on his hips while thrusting up, impaling Midorima on his cock. It was big and broad, pushing Midorima to his limits, stretching him impossibly wide. He inhaled noisily, deeply, struggling to accept the burning pain, the intruder wedging itself inside him. At last, the head sank all the way in, allowing him to glide all the way down with a groan, taking Kagami’s cock in right up to the base, feeling the wiry, curling hair there tickle his ass.

He stayed that way for several moments, giving his body time to adjust, but soon Kagami grew inpatient. Digging his fingers into Midorma’s hips, he stared up with blazing, feral eyes, the crimson orbs glinting darkly. “Ride me, Midorima,” he demanded, the words harsh, rough, electrifying.

Unable to stop himself, Midorima responded to the erotic command, putting his hands on Kagami’s abdomen, lifting himself up, sliding back down. The heavens help him, it was incredible! The slow plunge in and the agonizingly, unhurried retreat out of Kagami's rigid flesh. For several minutes, Midorima kept up the lazy, languorous movement, reveling in the hardness filling him, but soon it wasn’t enough.

His fear of hurting Kagami stilted his movements, keeping him from rocking down as hard and fast as he wanted. Frustration sweeping through him, he pulled his gaze from Kagami’s, blurry green eyes looking for something, anything to aid him. He spotted the hazy outline of the rail on the side of the bed, and his vaunted intelligence kicked in. Lowering himself until his chest touched Kagami’s, the deepening angle jerking a a moan of ecstasy from both of them, his long arms reached over the edges of the bed, grabbed the rails and pulled them up, locking them into place.

Kagami looked at him in confusion, until Midorima wrapped his hands around the rails, leveraging himself up, putting the weight on his arms and not on Kagami’s body. With his fingers firmly curled around the metal bars, he sank back down, slowly at first, making sure his butt and legs never came in contact with Kagami’s injured appendage. It wasn’t long, though, before he was able to settle into a fast, steady rhythm. He was still embarrassed, still ashamed of himself for doing this in his patient’s hospital bed, but he felt so full, so hot, so amazing, that he couldn’t care about anything else.

“Mm, that’s it,” Kagami praised him hoarsely, “just like that. You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are, do you? With your face blushing and eyes smoldering like green fire.”

The compliment, raw and fervent, made him a little crazy, a little wild. No one had ever talked to him like before. His movements changed, intensified and he rode Kagami swift and hard, gasping and crying each time the cock inside him rammed into his prostate, the hidden source of pleasure twitching deep inside him.The bed creaked and rocked. Even with his sight blurred, Midorima could make out the flush on Kagami's face, the excited, lusty, needy look in his eyes. All of it due to Midorima, due to his body and his actions and just ...  _him_. It was intoxicating, thrilling, knowing he was making the sexy fireman look like that,  _feel_  like that. He rotated his hips almost uncontrollably, almost savagely, wanting Kagami's heat pounding up into him, wanting to keep that erotic expression on the red-head's face as long as possible.

“Fuck, it’s been too long, I’m not going to last,” he was warned in a deep, snarling voice.

He felt ecstatic that he had such an affect on his bed partner, and he felt a bit sad that it was going to come to an end. Kagami took hold of Midorima’s erection, pumping and tugging on it, the warm, sure strokes sending him into a frenzy.

Midorima let go of one of the rails, stuffing his fist in his mouth, stifling the scream that crested over his lips as climax suddenly slammed into him. His body clenched, tightened, and back bowing pleasure boiled in his loins. Midorima came hard and fast and long, his seldom used shaft pulsing and erupting, coating Kagami’s hand and abdomen with his creamy, sticky essence.

“ _Shit shit shit_ ,” Kagami jerked underneath him, letting go of his cock, digging brutal fingers into his hips, yanking him down hard, swelling and grinding into his flesh, flesh that was inflamed and overly sensitized from his orgasm, making him shudder. Then Kagami lifted him, pulled out roughly, his cock sliding wetly over Midorima’s ass, and he came, stiffening as he shot his seed all over Midorima’s backside.

Without warning, his head was hauled down, and he was being kissed within an inch of his life, the lips on his both rough and gentle, lingering and filled with affection.

They were both breathing heavily after it was over. Their eyes clashed and Midorima fought down the urge to avert his.

“That was the most awesome sex I ever had,” Kagami wheezed, caressing the hips he had just strangled. “How about you?”

Pulling his glasses off his head, Midorima set them back on his nose and harrumphed, crossing his arms as if he wasn’t mostly naked, covered in both his and Kagami’s cum. “It was alright I guess.”

Crimson eyes narrowing, Kagami gave him a hot, challenging look. “Just alright? I guess I will have to try harder next time.”

He didn’t know if he could survive if Kagami made good on that threat. Midorima already felt boneless, languid, more satisfied than he could ever remember being. If Kagami tried any harder, he might get addicted, bespelled by the big lug.

Refusing to take his bait, Midorima eased off him, standing on legs that were far from steady. He grabbed his pants and underwear, wobbling into the bathroom to clean up. The person in mirror as he washed his hands was a stranger. The sparkling, slumberous eyes behind his spectacles, so soft and content and  _happy_  couldn’t belong to him. Neither could the glowing cheeks and small, satisfied smile.

Feeling shaky, he wet some paper towels and headed back to Kagami. With brisk, efficient hands, he cleaned the evidence of their sexual activity off Kagami’s stomach. The other man just watched him silently, amusement brightening his features.

“Thank you, daddy,” Kagami said when he was done, eyes dancing with mirth.

Scowling, Midorima walked over to the hazardous waste disposal bin, chunking the soiled towels inside and washing his hands yet again. Taking a deep, silent breath, he straightened his shoulders and marched back over to Kagami’s bed.

Inspecting the bandages for any sign of seepage, he asked, “Does your leg hurt?” He was quite proud that his voice sounded normal.

With a crooked grin, Kagami lifted one eyebrow. “If I said it did, would you kiss it and make it feel better?”

A slight flinching was the only confirmation that Kagami’s words affected him. Because, images of him kissing and licking and sucking on Kagami’s thigh, his shin, his toes popped unbidden into Midorima’s mind.

To hide his unseemly thoughts, he nudged his glasses up and sniffed. “If you said it hurt, I would get the biggest, longest, thickest needle I could find and jab you full of pain killers.”

The grin faded into a pout, turning Kagami’s rugged male figures, well,  _cute_. Midorima seriously questioned his sanity. Not only had he fornicated in a place that should never be sullied thusly, he had just thought a man bigger and rougher than him, a man both uncouth and noisy, was adorable. Maybe he should head down to neurology and get a CAT scan.

Bottom lip sticking out, Kagami whined, “If you’re my lover, wouldn’t you want to kiss me?”

In the act of pulling Kagami’s sheet back over his tempting, distracting body, Midorima stilled. While his hips were aching and his butt was throbbing, a reminder of their sordid activity, he hadn’t really thought Kagami would want more. The fact that he did both elated and terrified Midorima. As the silence grew heavy in the room, Kagami shifted uneasily.

“You, ah, you will go out with me, right? Be my lover?” Unlike his normal confident, brash self, he sounded hesitant, unsure.

The misgivings bubbling within him didn’t disappear entirely, but they eased, morphing into hope and, yes, happiness. Of course he couldn’t show Kagami all his cards. The brute was already too pushy, too demanding, too  _everything_.

Taking up the chart he had brought in, Midorima looked over the top of his glasses and harrumphed again. “Maybe if you can beat me at  _jakenpo_  I will think about it.”

“That’s great,” Kagami started to sigh relief, but as Midorima’s words sank in, his eyes widened comically. “Wait,  _what?_! That’s not fair. I  _never_  win at that shitty game.”

“Then I guess you better start practicing,” Midorima responded with a careless shrug, then completely contradicted his cool, uncaring words by leaning over and giving Kagami a hard, swift kiss. “I look forward to seeing the results of your training, Kagami,” he continued lightly, turning on his heel with an idle wave of his hand.

“Oi, Midorima, you can’t just leave after that. Midorima.  _Midorima!!_ ” the loud, complaining voice followed him out the door. He didn’t realize he was actually chuckling until one of the interns walked by and looked at him in surprise. With a cough, he beat back the laughter and proceeded down the hall. His radiant, happy smile, however stayed with him for the rest of the day.

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for the anonmeme, again, with the following prompt:
> 
> GENRE: romance, R?  
> KINKS: hospital bed sex, eventually  
> PROMPT: Fireman!Kagami gets sent to the hospital after a fall and meets doctor!Midorima again


End file.
